A Little Less Old Fashioned
by Meg0613
Summary: My Thoughts after 4.08. Chapter 1 focuses both on Rusty and Shandy. Chapter 2 will be all Shandy. A special thanks to Duff for making all our Shandy dreams come true!
1. Chapter 1

A Little Less Old Fashioned

Set after 4.08 (Spoilers) Chapter 1 focuses on what's going on with Rusty but also Shandy. Chapter 2 will be all about Shandy.

Andy stared at the closed blinds in front of him and mentally kicked himself for not going in there with her or at least offering to. He glanced around the murder room and his eyes caught Rusty. He tried to figure out the mix of emotions that he was feeling at the moment. It wasn't that he wasn't proud of Rusty because he was. He had worked hard and truly cared about trying to get some kind of closure for Alice or Marianna as they now knew her real name. There was something else though, something was off. Thirty years of police work and his own life experiences had taught him to detect a guilty conscious when he saw one and he definitely got the feeling Rusty was feeling guilty about something he just didn't know what. He was also worried about Sharon. Notifications were never easy but this one was going to be especially difficult.

He looked down at his watch it was after seven. He glanced over at Rusty who was sitting over at the desk he sometimes used. There was no doubt about it he was feeling guilty about something the look on his face said it all. Andy hesitated Rusty had not been overly enthusiastic about the change in his and Sharon's relationship. Yet Andy knew approaching the younger man was the right thing to do.

"Hey Rusty, this is going to be awhile. Why don't we go grab something to eat?" Andy offered.

Rusty looked up at the older man suspiciously. He hated that he felt suspicious when it came to Andy. Andy had never been anything but nice to him and it was obvious he and Sharon were crazy about each other. He had thought he was fine with them dating, hell he had been the one to point out that they had been dating for a year. Yet, when he saw Sharon dressed to go to dinner the night of their first date he couldn't help but feel sick in his stomach. Then he felt stupid and guilty for that and that made him withdraw from both Sharon and Andy. God, why was he so messed up?

"Rusty, do you wat to eat?" Andy asked again.

Rusty shook his head trying to clear his mind as he gathered up his things.

"Yeah sure, that would be great. We should bring something back for Sharon." He said.

"Of course." Andy said with a smile, not matter what was going on he did not doubt that the boy loved Sharon.

They made their way to the diner across the street. Rusty of course ordered a burger and fries. Andy ordered the veggie sandwich. They say there in awkward silence for a few minutes. Until finally Andy spoke.

"It really was great work Rusty. You did a good thing finding out who she was and her family. You should be proud of yourself."

"Yeah sure." Rusty muttered

"All right, we can sit here and beat around the bush or you can tell me what's eating at you." Andy said surprised at his own bluntness.

Rusty stared at him for a minute obviously surprised too. He felt a smart ass comment begin to leave his mouth and he stopped, Andy deserved better than that.

"Have you ever done something that you knew was wrong but knew it would ultimately get you the right results?" He asked Andy.

Andy let out a slight chuckle, "Yeah, then I met this woman he convinced me that doing things the right way was always worth it."

Rusty fidgeted with his fries a little, "Yeah, I guess I'm still learning that from her."

"Come on kid, what did you do?" Andy asked knowing that he wanted to tell someone.

"I feel like I care so much about finding out the truth about Marianna that I used people and opportunities I was given for my own motives." Rusty paused for a minute," I know what it feels like to be used and I don't like that I did that to other people."

"It's hard sometimes when you feel like finding the truth or getting justice is all that matters and you let those closest to you down in the process. But the best thing to do is own up to it and try and make it right."

"But what if people think less of you or don't want to be around you anymore?" Rusty asked.

"Well that is a chance you take but owning what you did and asking forgiveness usually goes along way with the people that matter. Trust me I have a lot of experience on that one." Andy told him.

"Andy, when I was helping last week when the officers were killed I ran Gus's name as one of the people who called in a tip even though he didn't. I wanted to know more about him before I met him and I used my access that day to do it."

Andy shook his head, "Well, it's certainly not the worst thing a college freshman has ever done but yeah your mom is going to be disappointed when you tell her. Because you are going to tell her or you are going to hurt your relationship with her with the guilt you are carrying around."

Rusty laid his head in his hands, "God, I hate her disappointed look."

"Tell me about it." Andy laughed, "Don't worry though, she's seen worse and still found the good things in the person, trust me. Is that everything?"

"Well, there's this guy." Rusty started checking Andy's face for sings of discomfort and to his credit he found none, "We met and while I was working on this and he was a big help. We've become friends and I'm pretty sure he wants to be more than friends."

"And you don't?" Andy asked praying that his uneasiness wasn't showing. He was approaching sixty and it took him two years to ask the woman he cared about out on a real date and he was about to give romantic advice to someone.

"I don't know how I feel about him so I kind of didn't call or text him for four days and now he thinks I was just using him to get help. It really wasn't that I just am not sure if I'm ready for anything else." Rusty said now feeling uncomfortable.

"Then again, I would just be honest with him. If he cares about you then he should be all right with being friends for a while."

"You mean like seven years?" Rusty laughed

"Well, we weren't really friends those first few," Andy laughed back.

Andy's phone buzzed and he picked it up to see Sharon was calling.

"You OK?" He asked immediately as he answered, "Yeah we are just across the street, We were going to bring you something. Oh, ok see you in a few." Andy said as he hung up.

"Looks like she's going to join us." Andy said and Rusty couldn't help but notice the worried expression he had when he answered the phone was being replaced with a goofy smile.

"You really do care about her, don't you?" He asked Andy.

"I really do Kid. I promise."

"Well just know even if it doesn't always show I am happy for you guys. It's still kind of weird for me but I am happy for you." Rusty said looking down at the table.

"Thanks Rusty. Hey, tonight might not be the best night to tell your mom what you did. Give her a day or two. What she just did will have taken a lot out of her."

Rusty shook his head, "Should I have told Gus myself?"

"No," Andy started, "You did the right thing."

Andy stood up as he saw Sharon approaching the table. He could tell she had been crying and the weight of what she had just done was visible on her. Without thinking or hesitating he pulled her to himself. She laid he head on his shoulder and for a second he smoothed her hair with his hand.

"It's all right" he whispered.

Remembering that her son was sitting there she stepped from his arms but not before smoothing his tie and offering him a tired smile.

"You," She said approaching her son, "I am so proud of you."

Rusty smiled hesitantly guilt still pulling at him but knowing Andy was right that this wasn't the time. "Thanks, I'm sorry you had to do that. Now I think I will leave you two alone. Thanks for dinner Andy."

"Rusty you don't have to leave," She said.

"No, I need to try and catch up with TJ, I owe him an apology."

Sharon smiled, "OK, text me please if you are going to be late."

Rusty rolled his eyes, "Yes, Mom" he said before hugging her quickly. He started to leave but turned and shook Andy's hand, "Thanks again Andy, for everything." He told the older man before leaving.

Sharon settled herself in the chair Rusty had been sitting in, "Is he all right?" she asked.

"He will be, He has a good mom who has put a lot of work into him." Andy smiled reaching across the table and taking her hand. He loved the feel of her hand in his. It surprised him earlier when she had briefly held his before coming into the murder room.

"How are you?" He asked her.

She smiled, "I will be all right. I've got this guy who tries his best to make me feel good."

"Well then how about we get you some food."

As she ate Sharon felt the heaviness begin to lift. Andy made her laugh and she felt the lightheadedness from earlier begin to return. After she finished they walked hand in hand across the street to the parking garage of the PAB. Reluctantly letting go as they approached. Andy walked Sharon to her car and they both hesitated neither wanting to part.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow." Andy said not really wanting to end their evening here in the garage where he couldn't even hug her.

"It's early still, you could come over for a while." Sharon said her flirty smile from earlier returning.

Andy grinned back at her, "Are you sure? Rusty might be gone awhile. We wouldn't have a chaperone."

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Well if you don't think it's a good idea. I guess I will see you in the morning." She said and turned to her car smiling as she felt Andy pull her hand back.

"I will be right behind you." He said with a wink as he opened her door and closed it after she got it.

Andy smiled as he walked to his car thinking that if he was reading her right things might be at least a little less old fashioned after tonight.

TBC

"


	2. Chapter 2

A Little Less Old Fashioned

Chapter 2

Sharon pulled into the garage slightly ahead of Andy. She could feel the butterflies starting in her stomach and told herself that she was too old for that. It's not like she and Andy had ever been alone together but things were definitely different now. It was odd dating someone who you spent so much time with. They did their best to keep things professional at work but there were days like the last two when neither of them could help but be a little flirty. If she was honest with herself she would admit things had been flirty with them for a while it was just now she would admit that's what it was. She also had to admit she loved flirting with Andy. It made her feel good. It had been a long time since anyone had really flirted with her. Sure there had been men who would come on to her over the years but not flirt with her the way Andy did. Not in a way that made her feel tingly all over. She took a minute and checked her reflection in the mirror which felt kind of silly since they had just spent the last fourteen hours together. She quickly touched up her lipstick and straightened her hair. She jumped a little when she heard Andy tap on her door.

"Are we just hanging out in your car?" He asked then added with a grin, "Because that would definitely be old fashioned."

Sharon just rolled her eyes at him and accepted the hand he offered her.

"Don't you know to never rush a lady?" She teased.

Andy pulled her to himself with the hand he was holding and wrapped his other arm around her waist. He pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He whispered before place a kiss on her check feeling a slight feel of satisfaction when she let out a soft breath.

"Come on." He said releasing the arm from her waist but not letting going of her hand as they walked towards her elevator.

"Coffee or tea?" She asked when they entered her apartment.

"How about I make us some tea and you can go change." He offered.

"Really Lieutenant? I invite you over and that's what you expect?' She asked raising an eyebrow at him with her wicked smile.

Andy pulled her back to him again, "No, not yet anyways." He said before placing another kiss on her cheek this one decidedly closer to her lips. This time though she leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Soon enough" before turning to her room flipping her hair as she walked off and closed the door.

Andy was helpless to do anything but watch her walk away. He had a feeling that there was a cold shower in his future tonight but that was just fine with him. This woman and the way she made him feel was worth months of cold showers if that's what it took, but he really hoped that it didn't take that long.

Andy took off his jacket and tie and rolled up his shirt sleeves then turned his attention to making them both some tea. He thought back over the conversation with Taylor and he was surprised how easy it had gone. Of course it helped that they had bested the FBI. He had gotten lost in his thoughts and was surprised to feel a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind. He was surprised because where Sharon could flirt like nobody he had ever seen she didn't initiate that kind of physical affection.

He turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled when her hands went up to his chest. He looked over the yoga pants and tank top she had put on. He let his gaze linger over her form a little.

"How do you do that?" He asked.

"What?" She looked at him with confusion

"Manage to look do great all day long, come home change clothes and look even better?"

Sharon blushed a little and started to push away but Andy pulled her back gently pulling her hand to his lips and kissing it again the way he had earlier.

"I mean it Sharon you are beautiful" He told her letting go of her hand and placing his hand on the side of her face and kissed her cheek and then again closer to her lip, then closer until his lips were almost touching hers. He pulled back slightly to look in her eyes wanting to see if she was all right with where it was headed. Her eyes were sparkling and she gave him a slight smile and nod. He smiled back at her before brushing his lips across hers, not unlike he had done a couple of previous times. This time though he brought them back to her and found her lips already parting waiting for him. He couldn't tell whose tongue sought the others out first all he knew was they were tangled together perfectly and he had never tasted anything so sweet. He moved his hands from her face to her hair and he felt her move hers around his neck. He wasn't sure how long they had been standing there kissing in her kitchen but he knew if they didn't stop soon he would no longer be able to keep his hands from going somewhere they probably shouldn't. Reluctantly he pulled back with a few more soft kisses.

"I should probably get our tea." He whispered

"Hmmm, yes, probably so." She agreed her eyes sparkling even more and her lips slightly swollen from kissing. God the sight of her like that made him want to kiss her again.

They settled on to the couch and talked about the case and about Rusty's discovery of Marianna .

"I still can't believe he actually did it. I am so proud of him but also can't help but feel that he is keeping something from me." Sharon told him. "Also, I'm not sure what's going on with him and TJ. I know he needs his space." She sighed a little, "It's always hard to navigate this phase of the parent child relationship but with Rusty it seems even harder."

Andy smiled at her, "Well you have only had him for four years and those haven't exactly been easy. You've made some mistakes and he's going to make some mistakes but you guys have each other."

"I've made mistakes?" Sharon said in mock offense.

"Well that whole undercover protective detail thing." Andy reminder her. "I'm just saying if he tells you something you don't want to hear remember even the best of us sometimes do things the wrong way for the right reasons."

"What do you know that I don't?" She asked him suspiciously.

"Nope, I think I made some headway with him tonight. I'm not going back on that. He's not in danger or being reckless. He's just growing up and making a few mistakes along the way and figuring out how to deal with them. He will tell you though because he's a good kid and loves you like crazy." He said before pulling her closer for another kiss.

They kissed slowly, not demanding anything from each other. Just letting the kisses build and take their course. Slowly growing in intensity and desire. He placed kissed behind her ear and smiled when she leaned her head to the side encouraging him to continue down her neck kissing her intently but careful not to leave and evidence behind. Slowly he moved his hand from her hip up her waist breast smiling again when she couldn't hold back a moan. He traced her breast gently and then the other one before moving his arms back around her waist and kissing her lips again.

"Hmm, see that's not so old fashioned." Sharon sighed as she leaned back against him.

Andy chuckled, "Hey, you know I was just teasing earlier with Taylor right. I'm fine with how we are taking things. I don't want to rush this. I want to do this right."

Sharon smiled up at him, "I do know Andy and I appreciate it. I just want to enjoy this stage of things for a while. It's been a long time…"She stopped and suddenly and looked down.

"A long time since what?" Andy asked her.

"A long time since I have felt the way I feel when I'm around you." She said quietly.

Andy kissed the top of her head, "I want you to feel special and cared about because you are."

They heard Rusty's keys in the door and Andy started to get up. "No, don't run off. Stay here with me. Rusty is a big kid and he can handle this. It might be a little weird for him but he's going to have to get used to it." Sharon told him

"You are really good mom, you know that right?" Andy said before Rusty came in.

Rusty tossed his keys on the table and saw them sitting on the couch. It was so strange seeing them sit there Sharon leaning back against Andy and his arm around her, two cups of tea sitting on the table. He supposed that's what regular couples did he had just never actually seen it before.

"Oh, hey guys." He said and started to make a beeline to his room.

"Wait a second, come here." Sharon, "Sit, I haven't seen you all day and I would like to know what's going on."

"Maybe I should go." Andy said

"No, it's all right Andy." Rusty said, "I already told you it all anyways."

Rusty lowered himself on to the chair facing Sharon and Andy and filled Sharon in on everything. How he and TJ had met and the part TJ played in helping with the investigation. Then about how he had used his position for the opportunity to run a background check on Gus. He felt so much guilt when he saw the look of disappointment on her face. He braced himself for a well-deserved lecture on misleading people and abusing trust and position. But was shocked at what she said next.

"Rusty, I understand sometimes when we care about someone or something it leads us to do the wrong thing for the right reasons, but it is still wrong. Rusty, after Stroh escaped I had you followed for months. I let you believe you were on your own but you weren't. That was wrong just like what you did with the background check was wrong and I'm sorry."

Rusty was quiet for a minute, "I guess it's good to know that I'm not the only one who messes up around here sometime."

Andy laughed, "Not even close kid, remember I'm the one who almost damaged this" he said moving his hand between himself and Sharon, "before it even started by misleading my family. We have all been there the important thing is to learn from it."

"How are things with TJ? Do you want to talk about it?" Sharon asked.

"I told him I don't think it's the right time for us to be anything other than friends. I don't want more than that with someone who isn't completely out yet and well I have some things I need to work on before I get into that kind of relationship too." He told them.

"That sounds like a good choice and trust me waiting is worth it." Sharon said looking over at Andy.

Rusty groaned," OK, now can I go to bed?" he asked

"Good night, Rusty." Sharon said with a smile

"Good night Kid." Andy added.

"I should probably get going too. It's getting late." Andy said once he heard Rusty's door close.

"Yeah, I guess"

"Tomorrow is Saturday I could come and take you and The Kid to breakfast." He suggested.

Rusty couldn't help but listen from his room. He didn't understand their relationship they had been dating for almost two years even if they didn't call it that but they were still "taking things slow". He was pretty sure by the silence in the living room that there was something going on that he didn't want to see. Then he heard them walk to the door and the front door open and close. He didn't understand their relationship, and he wasn't entirely comfortable with it yet but he had a feeling if he watched them for a while he just might find the answers he was looking for, even if they were a little old fashioned.

The End


End file.
